17 de Marzo
by Sarahi de River
Summary: Feliz cumpleaños... Sery


**Solo tengo que decir... Feliz cumpleaños Sery-chan de parte mía y de Paulina-chan :3 **

* * *

Hace frío, creo que ayer no cerré la ventana... Joder me enfermaré. Seguido me levanto de la cama caminando hacia mi balcón, es un día muy nublado pero ciertamente es hermoso. Como es mi costumbre voy al baño a ducharme... El agua caliente me sienta bien. Siempre me quedo pensativo con el vapor de agua que inunda mis pulmones, debo de recordar algo importante pero no logro saber que es.

Salgo del baño con una toalla colgada de mi cuello. Necesito cambiarme. Tomo una camisa a rayas blancas y negras con mi pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte, logro ver un calendario a lo lejos de... ¿Perritos? Agh cielos, ¿Near aun cree que soy tan infantil?... En fin, 17 de Marzo ¡Espera, 17!

Salgo corriendo de mi habitación buscando el teléfono que se encuentra en un mueble cerca de la sala, marco el número de emergencia

-¿Hola?

-¡Mello, necesito tu ayuda!- ¿Que? ¿No puedo tener el número de Mello como emergencia?

-¿Que quieres ahora perro?

-¡Hoy es 27 de Marzo!

-¿Y eso que?... Ohhh ya se a que te refieres. Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu novia

-N... No es mi novia Mello!

-Ok, ok... Tú amiga con derechos...

-¡Tampoco!- a veces Mello acaba con mi paciencia

-Bien, tranquilo. ¿Y para que me llamas?

-Ehh... Ehhh... Bueno pues, no sabría que regalarle. Ella me dedica todo lo que esta a su alcance y... -Si... Siento que mis mejillas arden

- Dedícale toda la noche en tu departamento, verás como te lo agradecer

-¡MELLO! ¡No pienses así!- Hijo de akslakslsm...

-Solo es una broma P-E-R-R-O No lo tomes tan literal, además seguramente Sery quiere algo mejor que tu

-Ahhh… Tienes razón…- La verdad era cierto aun que eso me bajo el ánimo

-¿M… Matt? Oye eso también era broma

-No, esta bien… Quiero hacer algo lindo por ella esta vez y en verdad necesito tu ayuda

-Bien te ayudo pero yo casi no conozco a Sery así que tu tendrás que hacer prácticamente todo

-¡Gracias Mello! Voy a tu casa

-¡No espera!- Colgué el teléfono muy a prisa y salí corriendo de mi departamento para llegar a la casa de Mello. No podía perder ni un minuto mas estaba decidido a que este día sería el mejor para Sery. Llegue a la entrada y toqué la puerta pero nadie me abrió-¡MELLO!- Grité hasta quedarme sin aire pero no dio resultado-¡MEEEEELLOO!- Grité esta vez con mas desesperación cuando me di cuenta que alguien me miraba a mi derecha, me voltee asustado… Solo era Near, espera... ¡Near!

-Matt te agradecería que dejaras de gritar...

-¡¿Que haces aquí!?

-Es enserio, cállate... Mello me llamó por que dijo que tenías un problema y digamos que por mi salud física vine- ¡¿Pero como carajos llego antes de que yo!?

-¿Donde esta Mello?

-Golpeando al vecino...

*Del otro lado de la cuadra*

-¡Discúlpate si no quieres que te saque los intestinos!

-L... Lo siento, M... Mello no volverá a pasar- Dijo un anciano de aproximadamente 60 años... Mello que lejos has llegado

-¡CÁLLATE ESCORIA! -Grito mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y lo alzaba amenazante

-¡Mello calma!- Tenía que detenerlo, no una a dejar que mi mejor amigo termina con una orden de restricción

-¡No digas nada perro, esta escoria debe pagar!

-Eso explica por que L prefería un 10% mas a Matt que a ti, Mello- Near estas a punto de morir

-¡¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR ENANO!?- Dejo caer al anciano contra el suelo y tomó a Near del cuello de la camisa

-Espera... ¿Solo el 10%?

-...- Near asintió con la cabeza mientras colgaba de la mano de Mello

-¡Mello, me vas a ayudar o no!

-Lo siento perro, olvidé que venías aquí por lo de tu novia

-¡Que no es mi novia!

-¿Solo para esto deje el caso de un asesino en serie?- Dijo Near algo molesto

-Cállate enano-Seguido esto caminamos hasta la casa de Mello y arrojó a Near a un sofá- Perro ¿que le gusta a tu "amiga"?

- Bueno le gustan los videojuegos, la comida, las computadoras, el té...- *10 minutos mas tarde*- También viajar, escribir, leer...

-Agh por favor ¡Ya cállate, Matt!

-Oye, yo no me quejo cuando hablas de Paulina todo el tiempo- Traté de defenderme

- ¡Yo no hablo de ella todo el tiempo!

-¡Claro que si! Verdad Near- Cuando lo volteo a ver... ¿Esta dormido?

-Lo vez a todos le aburren tus relatos, Matt

-No es mi culpa que sea tan linda... -Espera... ¿Que acabo de decir?

- Creo que enloqueciste... En fin a lo que viniste... ¡Near despierta!- La bola de algodón solo abrió sus ojos lentamente hasta quedar totalmente consciente- Lo vez, hasta el enano se duerme con tus historias

-Agh solo pedí ayuda con esto, no es para que seas grosero Mello

-Cielos, creo que tratándose de Sery-san, Matt se pone serio- Creo que Near tiene razón... Pero ¿por que?

-Interesante ¿no Matt?- Mello a veces asusta con su cara de perversión...-Dijiste que le gusta la comida... Hagamos un pastel y aparte dale un obsequio

-¡También le gustan las galletas!

-Agh bien... Haremos galletas...-Seguido Near se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la puerta- ¿A donde vas enano?

-A la panadería, no quiero que Sery-san muera por indigestión

-¡Eso no pasara!

-Solo es una simple precaución Matt- Bien... Eso no fue amable aun así daré lo mejor de mi.

En la cocina teníamos todo preparado solo faltaba meter al horno las galletas...- Creo... Creo que saldrá bien- Dije entusiasmado mientras me sentaba en el sofá

-¿Tienes el regalo?

-Si... Desde la semana pasada... -Creo haber sentido un leve sonrojo así que trata de no mirar a Mello

-No se si asustarme o llevarte con un psicólogo- Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Jaja, eres muuuuy divertido Mello- Me recargue a un costado... Estaba tan cansado y creo que Mello igual por que se acomodo de espaldas al otro lado de mi... Nos quedamos sumergidos en los profundos sueños cuando de pronto se notó un humeo saliendo de la cocina. Mello se alarmó tanto que me quitó del camino empujándome al piso... Así es, dejar las una mezcla de harina, leche y huevo una hora dentro de un horno a mas de 150º no es buena idea.

Mello salió de la cocina con una bandeja y algo parecía que anteriormente eran las galletas- ¿Aun se comen?- Esa pregunta fue... Estúpida... Se nota por que Mello se me quedo viendo con cara de asesino en serie

-Matt, permití que hicieras esto por que eres mi amigo... ¡Pero no puedo creer que seas tan idiota!- Y creo que es evidente que paso después... Mello me lanzó la bandeja con las galletas quemadas a la cabeza...

-L... Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

-¿Crees que un lo siento arreglará toda esta pérdida de tiempo? ¡Eres un idiota!- Se acercó a mi de una manera tan amenazante que creí que iba a morir pero sonó el timbre de la puerta… Estoy salvado.

Mello suspira fastidiado y va a abrir la puerta que es nada menos que Near y… ¡¿Sery?!

-Mello estas lleno de harina, que bajos has caído- No se si Near es masoquista o disfruta ver de menos a Mello

-Cállate y entra, hola Sery feliz cumpleaños

-Buenos días Mello, gracias- Y ahí esta sonriendo como siempre, su brillante cabello y sus profundos ojos… Espera ¡Cálmate, Matt! No sigas pensando en eso – Hola Matt, buenos días

-H… Hola Sery, feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias Matt… Near creo que tenías razón. Los 2 son un desastre

-Lo siento…- ¿Qué mas podía decir? Espera.., ¿¡Un desastre?!

-No tienes por que disculparte, al contrario- Puso su mano en mi cabeza y me sacudió unos cuantos trazos de cenizas… Que antes eran galletas- Gracias Matt- ¿Me abrazo? ¡Me abrazo!

Mello y Near me veían sonriendo después Sery me soltó y me miró por un momento antes de tomarme de los hombros y besarme… Oh dios... Me volvió a mirar mientras se paraba de mi

-Near me explicó todo- ¡Maldito!- Yo también te quiero Matt…


End file.
